Coraline's Revenge
by SakuraCat96
Summary: Coraline Jones never escaped the other world, but when her parents and best friend come looking for, she gets a chance at revenge.
1. Goodbye

Hello everybody, this is my first fan fiction.

Coraline Jones never escaped the other world, but when her parents and best friend come locking for, she gets a chance at revenge.

It starts when Coraline was just climbing into the little door to get out of the other world, but being tailed by the other mother.

Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline

_**Goodbuy**_

"Corlaline Jones, listen to your mother!" the other mother yelled.

"Your not my mother, you evil witch!" Corlaine yelled in response as she crawled as fast as she could into the little door. She quickly turned around to close the door but the Beldam's hand was caught in the way. Coraline pulled as hard as she could but to know avail, the door swung wide open and the Beldam grabbed Coraline's wrists and yanked her back in.

"Cat! Take the eyes, my parents, and the key and get out of here!" Coaline yelled.

Cat quickly pulled the eyes, the snow globe, and the key out of her pocket and ran as fast as he could to the little door. He burst through the door, he dropped the eyes, the key, and a now empty and broken snow globe. Cat immediately picked the key back up, and managed to put the key into the lock and turned it, locking it for good.

Coraline's parents, Mel and Charlie Jones walked through the front door seconds later.

"Coraline, we're home!" Mel announced.

"Coraline." Charlie called.

"Coraline?" they said together.

They walked into the family room, and at their horror they saw a cat passed out in front of the little door, and herd the very faint screaming of their little girl crying in the distance.

Yay, the prologue is finished! Sorry it's so short but it is a prologue.

See ya next time in _**Later That Night**_


	2. Later That Night

Welcome to Chapter Two of Coraline's Revenge: Later That Night.

Cat woke up with a start as he heard very loud crying entering the room. He sat upright as he took in his surroundings, he was on an old queen sized bed, the room was really quite plain, it had plain white wall and a brown, hard wood floor. Other than that there were a few boxes, a chair, and a night stand next to the bed with a picture of Mel, Charlie, and Coraline in front of a water fountain.

"Where could she have gone?" Mel said, trying not to cry anymore.

"I don't know but I swore I heard her behind that little door, and what was that cat doing in front of the door with three little balls, a broken snow globe, and a key _to_ the door?" Charlie asked

"I don't know, but something tells me there is more to that door than meets the eye." Mel replied.

As cat saw Mel raise the key from her pocket he took the chance. Cat leaped from the bed and snatched the key right out of her hands and ran out of the room.

"HEY CAT!" Charlie yelled "get back here."

Charlie and Mel ran after Cat. They followed him down the stairs and out the door.

Cat breathed in the fresh sent of the cold night air blowing in his face, it had been a wile since he had had a run like this, but he could not stop and relax, he had to get rid of this key, and he had the perfect place in mind. Cat ran through the garden, along the path, through the orchard, and finally stopping at the old well.

Every step of the way one of them was yelling curses to the cat and yelling at him to stop running. Charlie and Mel ran all the way to the well, neither of them knew how, but they did it, and that was all that mattered. They immedietly stopped in the trees at what they saw/

Cat stopped abruptly as he saw Wybie standing over the well.

"hmm…wa?" Wybie muttered as he looked up to find cat standing right behind him with an antique key in his mouth.

"What have you got there cat?" Wybie asked. "A key?"

Realization came upon Wybie as he remembered the key.

"Hey Cat, that's Coraline's key……or _was _Coraline's key…… I gess you want to get rid of it……well ok.

Wybie was about to drop the key into the well when suddenly Coraline's parents ran out of the trees.

"Wait!" They yelled

Wybie froze.

"Don't drop that key!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones!? What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing."

"But anyway, DO NOT get rid of that key" Mel said

"Why? Cat wants to get rid of it." Wybie said

"You may not believe us but we thought we heard Coraline screaming on the other side of the door….." Charlie said.

"Ya know… I believe you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, once Coraline told me that there was this place called the Other World on the other side of that door. She said that the food, the garden," he gulped "the neighbors, everything was better but it was all a trick. Coraline said that the doll was her spy, she she could figure out what was wrong in your life, she even said that she took my grandma's sister and a few other kids. Crazy huh."

"Wybie, who is She?" Mel questioned.

"The Other Mother, Coraline said she was a witch.

Then Cat started meowing angrily.

"What is it cat?" Wybie asked. "oh ,the key, why don't you want to get rid of it?"

"We want to go after Coraline" Mel answered

Cat started meowing _very, VERY_ angrily.

"Cat wants you to get rid of it, maybe she's dangerous?"

Cat tipped its head in agreement.

"Cat, I don't care I'm going after my daughter" Charlie concluded.

Finally, Cat gave in, he knew he could not argue with them.

So they started walking back to the "Pink Palace" apartments when they heard

"WHYBORN"

"I've got to go"

"Come back tomorrow as soon as you can, and be prepared"

"Sure" Wybie replied with uneasiness.

Everybody walked their back home, forgetting about the cat as he stalked off into the night.


	3. Remember

Hellooooooooo, I'm back with ch.3.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Dumb school made me forget. Plus we got new carpet so I couldn't use the computer for three days.

But enough of my complaining, on to the story.

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, I don't own Coraline, Yada Yada Yada whatever.

- - -

_**Remember**_

Mel and Charlie Jones were sitting on a couch in their living room. They were looking through a photo album, remembering all the good times they had with Coraline.

"That's when we all had that snowball fight"

"Yeah, and that's when we went to that park in Michigan"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mel went to go open the door. Expecting to see the police or Wybie, but instead saw someone completely different.

"CORALINE DID WHAT!?" Wybie's grandma yelled

"Ms. Lovat, what are you doing here?" Mel questioned, startled

"Wyborn told me" Ms. Lovet moved to reveal Wybie looking down at his shoes.

"Sorry Mrs. Jones, it was an accident"

Mel glared at Wybie.

"She'll eat you too, even if you are an adult"

"Eat me?" Mel questioned "too?"

"This witch, ate people?" Mel said in disbelief

"Yes, my sister" Mrs. Lovet replied sadly

"Please come in" Mel ushered them inside

They walked into the living room, Mel sat on the couch next to Charlie, Ms. Lovat and Wybie sat on two chairs around the room.

"I used to live here with my twin sister. It was just a normal house, until one night. She and I both woke up to scratching and squeaking noises, there were mice in our door way. We followed them down stairs, into this room to the door. We opened it to find a beautiful tunnel. We crawled through to find the same exact house we just left. We were about to walk back to bed when we heard someone in the kitchen. We saw our mother cooking, she turned around, she was normal except, she had buttons for eyes. Everything was wonderful; we went back for the next few days. Until one day, she said she had a present for the both of us, she handed us a both with a needle, thread, and two matching black buttons. She said if she let her sew buttons on our eyes, we could have anything we ever wanted, and more. My sister accepted, but I knew it was a trick, the cat told me so, I believed him, however my sister did not. I tried to run away, but she caught me and threw me into a mirror, she said I had to stay there until I learned to be a loving daughter. Wile I was there, I met two kind ghost children, they, like the cat, told me it was a trick. When she pulled me out, I grabbed the key hanging from around her neck and ran to the door, I crawled as fast as I could. I made it out and locked the door behind me, and then I locked it in a secret drawer in my room and never opened it again. I acted like I knew nothing about her location because I knew no one would believe me if I told them what really happened. That's also why I didn't want kids in living here." Ms. Lovat finished, seeming to be on the brink of tears.

"We're so sorry for your loss" Charlie said

"And me for yours" Ms. Lovat replied

"But we have to go after Coraline" Mel insisted

"Very well, I won't try to stop you"

She sat up about to leave when Mel said…

"Wait! You said you hid the key in your room, Coraline's old room?"

"Yes"

"We found the key in a drawer in the kitchen"

"Yes, I forgot to mention there are two keys, now were is that secret drawer, if only I could remember……"


End file.
